


i’m not calling you a ghost (just stop haunting me)

by ElasticElla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode: s04e16 What If..., F/F, Fix-It, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Wake up your girlfriend. We’re being called in.Daisy reads and rereads the text as if answers will suddenly pop into her head.





	i’m not calling you a ghost (just stop haunting me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from florence & the machine's _I'm Not Calling You A Liar_  
>  sooo i recently skimmed over the plot of s4 and yikes, anyways here's wonderwall

_Wake up your girlfriend. We’re being called in._

Daisy reads and rereads the text as if answers will suddenly pop into her head. In the real world, she’s never had a proper girlfriend. There was Amanda in sixth grade who she kissed on a dare, nightly sleepovers with Jules in the summer before eleventh grade, and Trenton. Trenton came closest, a fellow hactivist from her Rising Tide days. One of the few she met in person, and they spent a glorious week together having sex between projects. It was the most efficient, measured by code or orgasms, time she ever had. 

She hasn’t seen Trenton in ages, since before her name changed. Daisy isn’t sure why the Framework would bring her in, but she supposes there isn’t much more to be done hovering in the doorway staring at the lump under presumably her covers. 

“Hey,” she says softly, sitting at the end of the bed. “We have a mission.” 

Blankets pull back, and Raina emerges, sitting up, “Mmm, why don’t we have a late start?” 

Daisy can’t conceal her shock- doesn’t even think to. _Raina_ is in her bed: alive, pre-transformation, and naked. She forces her gaze to stay up, and Raina’s unwrapping a silk scarf from her hair, slow movements that make her flush. Everything _her_ Raina did always had a soft seduction to it, and all subtlety is gone now with just the two of them, blunt heat burning through her chest.

Daisy looks down, her phone flashing again, a _don’t be late_ text from May this time. “Um, we should really go in.” 

“Is this about last night? I am sorry- I thought you were ready,” Raina says, capturing one of her hands. 

Her hand involuntarily clenches for a moment, and Daisy swallows trying to think of what she might be talking about. “I was,” she tries, “run it by me again.” 

Raina cocks her head, surveying her slowly, wide eyes blinking. “You’re not my Daisy. Who are you?” 

Relieved, with a tiny spark of disappointment that she won’t acknowledge, Daisy nods. Any disappointment should only be over blowing her cover so early in this brand new world, not what may have been if she hadn’t. 

“This is gonna sound crazy, but I’m from another world. Like a parallel universe.”

Raina crosses her arms, though her face remains open. “Where is my Daisy then?” 

She swallows, “I’m not sure.” 

“What are you here for then? A way to-”

Her phone interrupts them, M. May showing up on the screen. 

Raina’s lips purse into a tiny smile, “You should answer that.” 

Daisy does, a spare thought wondering what exactly is going down in her fake self’s love life. 

“Hello?” 

“Johnson get your ass to the Triskelion _now_ or I’ll have Koenig deny your cohabitation request,” Melinda snaps. 

Daisy can’t remember the last time she heard her s.o. so mad, hastily says, “Sorry my alarm didn’t go off. I’m heading out now.” 

May snorts, “Sure. Just get here before we move out or The Doctor will be playing with you.” 

“On my-” Daisy starts, a click interrupting her, “…way.” 

Raina smirks, “May more cuddly in your world?” 

“Not much,” Daisy says, and Raina gets up, leisurely stretching before opening the top drawer. Daisy’s eyebrows come together at that, and she tries to look at the empty wall instead of Raina’s bare ass only a few feet away. 

“She mentioned a cohabitation request? You don’t live here? Since when does Shield care about that?” 

Raina’s breath catches, a soft laugh as she dresses, nude lingerie first and then a flower patterned dress, pink roses on a light cream base. “Not yet. Do I live with you on your world?” 

Daisy swallows, twists away to find clothes for herself. “No.” 

Raina turns her back around gently, and Daisy feels sharply under-dressed in just a short robe now that Raina’s dressed up. Her hands are warm on her shoulders, warmer breath close enough to feel. 

“Tell me then. Where am I?” she asks.

“You died,” Daisy says, voice cracking. “You died to save me and all the Inhumans on my world.” 

Raina’s smile doesn’t fade though, “Sounds awfully heroic of me.” 

The words come without thought, too true, “You became the angel you always wanted to be.”

“And us?” Raina asks, gently tugs one of her curls. “We didn’t get to live together, but did we love?”

Daisy grabs a handful of clothes without looking, pulling them on. “I’m not sure what we were,” she says stiltedly, “but we weren’t-. We were never on the same side for long enough to even know.”

Raina’s face falls, and that shouldn’t feel like a punch in the gut- if anything she should be jealous of this fake Raina for experiencing things she only dreamed of. (Or thinks she experienced, or at least has memories that feel true, or-)

“You should finish getting ready,” Raina finally says. “We’re going to be rather late.” 

Daisy swallows, tugging on her boots, “Will you tell me how you met me in this world?” 

Raina smiles, “I’ve always been fascinated by transformation. It didn’t take me long to learn Hydra wasn’t interested in true transformation or evolution. Their spokesman claimed it but… I found Shield fairly quickly after that unpleasantness.”

“And me?” Daisy prompts, curious. 

“We both wanted terrigen, it was fate,” Raina says. 

Her eyebrows furrow, “But you didn’t use it?” 

Raina’s eyes light up, “You know what we become.”

“I do.” 

She sighs, smiles, “On this world, we haven’t quite gotten clearance to access it yet.”

“You will,” Daisy says, sure of it before she remembers none of this is real. The unreality is a splash of freezing water, and she finishes getting ready, they’re already so late to their fake job. She knows this Raina loves her fake self, would even indulge her-

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything,” Daisy says, tongue thick with guilt. 

Raina inhales, looking younger than ever, “What will I become?”


End file.
